


Behind Closed Doors

by SleepGlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Lingerie, Lucius has good taste, Magic Lube, Pegging, Rimming, he married Narcissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepGlue/pseuds/SleepGlue
Summary: Narcissa and Lucius spend some time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marmeladeskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/gifts).



> Written because I need to see the end of [Unhealthy Ways](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8135012/chapters/18647840) and because the Abyss would be awfully lonely with only one queen. Credit for the title goes to her as well!

Narcissa Malfoy had always known her husband to be a very polished man in everything he did. Lucius spoke with an aristocratic tongue that he sharpened with books and the company of politicians, he woke up early each morning so as not to be rushed through his particular grooming regimen, and there had never been a speck of dirt beneath his fingernails in all the years she had known him. Even the way Lucius slipped one soapy finger into his asshole was meticulous and thorough without fault. 

“That’s good, darling,” Narcissa had crooned when she came into the expansive marbled en suite. She had a black silk robe that draped elegantly over creamy white shoulders and pooled around the sharp heels of her boots. Visible through the open front of her robes was a thick dragonhide harness supporting a sizable cock. 

Lucius looked over his shoulder at his wife and slowly slipped his hand from between his legs. “I’m nearly finished, Cissa,” he promised, projecting his even voice over the spray of hot water that turned his pale chest pink. She smirked in response and turned back out of the room, heels clicking against stone floor. 

When Lucius followed her into the bedroom several minutes later his long silver hair was completely dry, but his skin still bore the signs of a gentle scalding. He was naked except for the delicately laced bustier purchased earlier that day and his cock responded instantly to the sight of Narcissa leaning against one post of their bed with one boot on the mattress. “Come here, dear one,” she cooed, “on your hands and knees so I can inspect you.” Her eyes shone with both affection and lust as she watched Lucius move into position on the bed. His normally stoic expression was tinted red with uncertainty and his darting eyes betrayed him so that Narcissa tutted and stroked a finger soothingly down his spine. “There, there, you look beautiful like this, darling.” Narcissa guided that finger down past the last ribbons at the small of Lucius’ back and without warning she stroked down between the cleft of his ass all the way to the softest skin just behind his balls. 

“Perfect,” Narcissa purred and Lucius released the breath he was holding. “You did so well cleaning yourself for Mommy.” A shiver raced down Lucius’ back and he hardly had time to respond before a tongue, hot and wet, pressed itself to the pucker of his asshole. Manicured fingers pried apart his thighs and Narcissa mouthed enthusiastically, leaving streaks of wine red lipstick behind. “Tell me how you’re feeling, darling, let me hear how much you love this,” she encouraged, hot breath rolling out over dampened skin. Lucius groaned at the sensation and his back bowed to bring his ass up into Narcissa’s firm grip. 

“Yes, Cissa,” he hissed, letting his head hang between his shoulders. “It always feels so good...I need more please?”

Narcissa smirked and dove in to lick once up over his asshole, savoring the way Lucius’ whole body jerked with a gasp. She then leaned in to swirl her tongue in a couple lazy circles before plunging the pointed tip just past the tight ring of muscle. The press of thumbs against each smooth underside of his thighs caused Lucius to shudder against Narcissa’s insistent tongue as she lapped at his ass. When at last she managed to elicit that soft keening Narcissa had come to expect from Lucius she rewarded him with a roll of her palm over his balls and her tongue flat and pulsing against his asshole. He tried to press back, but she kept him firmly in place with her other hand and one thumbnail digging slightly into pale flesh. 

“Fuck me, Cissa,” Lucius gasped. His breathing was ragged and voice raw with arousal and Narcissa absolutely loved it. She pursed her lips and performed a quick charm that had clear beads of gel seeping out of Lucius. 

Narcissa shrugged out of her robe which poured like liquid off her shoulders and onto the floor. She wrapped one hand around the cock between her legs to steady it as she climbed onto the bed behind Lucius. “So lovely, Luci,” Narcissa purred as she slicked herself up by sliding her cock along the cleft of Lucius’ ass, “you need me to fuck you, don’t you sweetheart? You love having me buried inside you. Turn over, love, I want to see you.” They moved together in a way that had clearly been practiced, Narcissa sitting back on her heels and Lucius rolling over and stretching out beneath his wife’s approving gaze. She licked her lips as she looked down and pressed her hands against the empty cups of Lucius’ bustier and smirked at the little gasp this elicited. 

Then in one fluid motion Narcissa had her hands against Lucius’ calves and she pushed them back so that Lucius rolled up onto his shoulders and hooked his knees over Narcissa’s shoulders as they both rocked back down. Narcissa wasted no time fisting her cock again and lining up so that when she moved again it was an easy slide into Lucius who cried out beneath her. His cheeks and chest were red and Narcissa drank in his wanton appearance as she gripped his thighs and started fucking him, slowly at first until she felt him squirming in her grip. 

“More, darling?” Narcissa asked, just to see the desperate, hungry look on Lucius’ face when he nodded _yes_. 

Their bodies moved together then-inelegantly, but in perfect sync; Narcissa thrusting deep and Lucius meeting her thrusts with sweat beading at his brow. The angle was perfect and each time they came together both were left breathless. 

“Oh, Lucius,” Narcissa gasped as pressure and friction against her clit finally reached the point she felt she could tip over the edge. Her grip on Lucius’ legs tightened and her thrusts became more insistent, earning a deep moan from Lucius which he tried to stifle with a hand to his mouth. Narcissa’s dark lips parted when the pressure finally peaked and her clit throbbed in time with the waves of her orgasm. 

Her hips stuttered only slightly before the fog behind her eyes cleared and she focused once again on bringing Lucius over the edge with her. 

“Lucius, love, I want to see you come all over this gorgeous little number you picked up,” she whispered, “hook your feet behind my head, will you?” When Lucius had done as instructed Narcissa was free to reach between them to stroke her fingers down the sheer lace over Lucius’ pale chest before wrapping her long fingers around his dick. 

“Cissy,” Lucius gasped and bit down on his knuckle again. His other hand clutched at the sheets and he came with several more thrusts and a sensible twist of Narcissa’s wrist. She continued to rock steadily into Lucius as strings of come streaked over the lingerie. His cheeks were still red and the long strands of silver hair fanned out beneath his head as he looked up into his wife’s eyes and she smiled back indulgently. This was how she liked Lucius best, slightly mussed and relaxed from having surrendered control. 

“I know, sweetheart.” Narcissa left a faint lip print at the corner of Lucius’ mouth before easing herself out of her husband. “Now let's get cleaned up. You have that meeting with Nott and it wouldn't suit us for you to arrive late.”


End file.
